


Wet

by Salope



Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, FWB verse, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: A bored Nicky is a bad Nicky.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931647
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *

Nicky looked out over the party with a jaded eye. There was no one here that held her attention. She’d made a sincere effort earlier in the evening, chatting up several men and women, but ultimately losing interest in all of them. She stretched out languidly on the lounger and flicked her cigarette in the general direction of the ashtray. She was just resigning herself to the ennui, when a splash of water from the pool doused her legs.

“Aye, what the fuck?” she shouted.

She looked up to find the source of the peals of laughter and was met with Jaida’s mirthful eyes. “Come on and get in loser!” her friend called out.

“Bitch, you know I don’t swim!” Nicky snapped back.

“It. Is. Four. Feet. Deep.” Jaida responded, clapping for emphasis.

Nicky just made a sour face and took another long drag on her cigarette. Jaida, realizing she’d get nowhere, climbed the steps out of the pool. Nicky watched as the water cascaded down Jaida’s toned body, the droplets catching the pastel lights of the patio and highlighting each plane and curve. Nicky released the smoke in a slow plume from the side of her lips as Jaida sat down on the lounger next to hers.

“What’s the matter girl?” Jaida asked as she adjusted the scarf protecting her hair.

Nicky just gestured expansively, taking in the bar, the pool and the lawn.

Jaida recognized the signs of that special kind of Nicky bored. The kind that often meant she’d soon be engaged in damage control of one sort or another. She needed to redirect her and with a quickness.

“Let’s take a walk,” Jaida suggested, standing back up. She looked down and met Nicky’s withering gaze. “You look like you could use some exercise…” she continued, with a pointed stare

It took a moment for the hint to penetrate Nicky’s haze, but when the dime dropped her lips curled into a wicked grin. She took Jaida’s hand as she rose from the chaise and let herself be led across the dewy grass. It was slick under her bare feet, and she stumbled slightly into Jaida when they were half way across the wide lawn. She couldn’t resist the opportunity to press a quick kiss to Jaida’s jaw.

“Girl, they can still see us!” Jaida hissed.

“Mmm… half of them know,” Nicky responded as she pulled away.

Jaida just rolled her eyes and continued leading them around a stand of trees to the summer house at the far end of the property. It was used mostly for storing pool equipment and furniture. As Jaida suspected, there was at least one lounger in here, its slightly torn cushion requiring its banishment.

She sat down and tugged Nicky’s hand to encourage her to join, but Nicky resisted.

“Just want to look at you a moment,” Nicky murmured, lust creeping into her voice.

Jaida lay back against the cushions and let Nicky drink her fill. She could feel her friend’s hungry eyes travel from her toes to her collarbone. Nicky set the tumbler she was still holding on a nearby table and took a step closer. “Close your eyes,” she commanded.

Jaida obeyed, a soft smile crossing her lips. This was a Nicky she liked much better.

She felt the touch of Nicky’s hand as it stroked along the top of her foot. The heat of her palm a stark contrast to Jaida’s pool-cooled skin. Nicky’s fingers slid along her ankle and Jaida hummed at the sensation. She felt the chaise dip as Nicky sat on the edge. The warm flesh of Nicky’s ass pressed against her hip and Jaida felt a ripple of pleasure radiate from the contact. Nicky’s hand continued up Jaida’s leg, pausing to squeeze her firm calf muscle. It swept along her outer thigh until hitting the barrier of her bikini bottom. Nicky slipped her thumb beneath the spandex and stroked the sensitive skin over Jaida’s hipbone.

Jaida felt Nicky’s weight shift again, and then plush, gin-soaked lips press against hers. It was the briefest taste of a kiss before Nicky pulled away. Just as Jaida was about to open her eyes, she felt Nicky blowing softly against the damp skin of her neck. The sensation sent shivers the length of her body. They culminated in a wave as Nicky’s hot tongue swiped at a drop of water just below Jaida’s ear. She let out a gasp.

“Shh babe…” Nicky cooed sardonically, “don’t want them to hear us, right?”

Jaida bit her lip as Nicky returned to her neck. The gentle treatment was over as Nicky sucked hard and Jaida fought back the urge to cry out.

Satisfied that Jaida knew the rules now, Nicky turned her attention to the strings holding Jaida’s bikini top in place. She successfully loosened it and trailed her hands back along the fabric covering her breasts. It did little to contain them anyway, especially in this position. Nicky palmed the swells from either side, watching goosebumps cascade across them and the firm knots of Jaida’s nipples tighten. She bent down and took one of them firmly between her teeth, only the fabric dulling the bite.

Jaida yelped.

Nicky immediately let go and removed her hands from Jaida’s body. Jaida’s eyes shot open and were met with Nicky’s cold stare. “Behave,” Nicky cautioned, “or I’ll leave you in here alone with your own hand.”

Jaida, abashed, let her eyes fall closed again. Rubbing one out alone in this glorified shed was not where she wanted this to end. As she felt Nicky’s tongue lick across her sternum, she prepared herself for torture of the best kind.

Nicky nuzzled the fabric at Jaida’s chest until she had both breasts exposed to the night air. She took one under each hand and began to massage them gently. She could feel the tension draining from Jaida’s body. She caressed the dark skin of her nipples in lazy circles, brushing against the peaks with her thumbs. Jaida shifted beneath her, arching up into her hands. Pressing a calming touch against the center of Jaida’s chest with one hand, Nicky reached behind her to take a sip of the drink she had abandoned when they came in. She was pleased to discover it was still rather chilled by the ice.

Jaida could feel Nicky move, but not discern what she was doing. She heard a soft thunk and had only a split second to identify it before her left nipple was enveloped in the now excruciating cold of Nicky’s mouth. She fought back the scream and focused on the electricity that shot from her breast straight to her clit. She felt Nicky pull away again, and now that she knew what was coming steeled herself for the assault on her other nipple. The shock was just as exquisite and she clenched her jaw to keep from crying out. Nicky lavished each with her tongue in atonement for the abuse. Nicky rolled one nipple between her thumb and forefinger, increasing the pressure until Jaida began to pull away from her, then bowing her head to suck firmly. She alternated this treatment until Jaida was whimpering soundlessly beneath her.

“What do you want baby? What do you need?” Nicky whispered

“Need your mouth… need it… need to come…” Jaida responded.

“Need it where?” Nicky asked, as she dipped her tongue into Jaida’s navel.

“Fuck…” Jaida groaned quietly. “I need your filthy whore mouth on my aching fucking pussy,” Jaida whispered. “I need your wicked fucking tongue deep inside my cunt.”

She could feel Nicky laugh softly against the skin of her belly, “well alright then…”

Nicky tapped Jaida’s hips to encourage her to lift them, so she could get the bikini bottom out of their way. Jaida lay back, letting her knees fall open without an ounce of shame. Nicky rolled her eyes and patted the cushion closer to the bottom of the lounger. Jaida took the hint and slid down.

“You know I like to work in comfort bitch,” Nicky admonished, settling in. “Now close your eyes again.”

Jaida did as she was told, surrendering to her friend’s considerable skill.

Nicky licked and nipped her way along the soft skin of Jaida’s inner thighs until her friend was shifting restlessly beneath her again. She could see the fruit of her earlier labors glistening along the full folds of Jaida’s pussy. She could detect the deep, sweet scent of arousal that she’d elicited. She could barely wait to taste her, but first she placed her thumbs at either side of Jaida’s slit, drawing it open and letting the cool air hit her overheated flesh. Jaida’s strangled cry was all she could take and Nicky bent her head to take a long, luxurious swipe with her tongue.

Jaida fought valiantly against the desperate cries that Nicky’s tongue drew out of her. She forced back a moan when Nicky licked her folds thoroughly. She bit off a cry as Nicky scraped her clit gently with sharp little teeth. And she sobbed soundlessly, chest heaving as Nicky licked deep inside of her.

Then suddenly Nicky’s mouth was gone.

Jaida let a quiet whimper escape, then felt a gentle hand on her thigh.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you,” Nicky reassured her. And Jaida failed to hear the clink of the glass over Nicky’s words.

When Nicky’s mouth returned it was like fire, Jaida’s body no longer able to differentiate cold from heat, from pain, from pleasure. Her hips bucked fiercely but Nicky held her down. Through the onslaught she could feel Nicky’s lips pressed up against her entrance again, and pressure. And then the fire was inside her.

Nicky used her tongue to push the ice cube as far as she could inside of Jaida. She watched her friend grip the chaise fiercely and surrender the cry that finally broke free from her. Nicky latched her lips around Jaida’s clit and stroked with her tongue as the waves of orgasm overtook Jaida’s body. When Jaida began to come down, Nicky delicately gathered the melt water with her tongue, marveling at just how erotic it was.

Standing up to admire her work, she raked her eyes over her well-sated friend—traces of sweat and saliva, pool water and ice water made her body glisten in the moonlight. Jaida turned her head to meet her friend’s gaze and began to laugh softly, “I’m a complete fucking mess.”

“Well yes,” Nicky replied with a grin, “but not in the way you’re thinking.”

Jaida attempted to swat her friend with her bikini top but missed.

“Hurry up and get dressed,” Nicky instructed as she headed for the door.

“We are not seriously going back to the party after that,” Jaida questioned as she stepped into her bikini bottom.

“Of course not silly,” Nicky replied. “You broke… so now you owe me.”

She flashed a devilish grin as she slipped out the door back into the humid night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hello, share feedback or ideas over on tumblr @Salope69.. I don’t really do requests, but it’s great to hear what you like or might like to see!


End file.
